Pilot Project Core (PPC) ABSTRACT Efforts to target the development and testing of self-management interventions to assist adults and children to obtain adequate, good quality sleep is timely and important, especially for those living with a chronic illness. The mission of the CISSM is to design and test innovative and tailored self-management interventions to assist people across the lifespan to sleep better and simultaneously improve health, well-being, and quality of life. The Pilot Project Core (PPC) is integral to meeting the Center's mission by supporting the development, implementation and dissemination of new technology enhanced self-management interventions to assist adults and children with chronic illness to sleep better and simultaneously improve health, well-being, and quality of life. The PPC will provide interdisciplinary mentorship to CISSM Pilot Project Investigators on intervention design, use of common data elements (CDEs), patient care technologies, and sleep self-management research in order to develop new programs of research and foster the growth of new and early stage investigators.